kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Second Movement ♬ Prince Kiva
is the fourth episode of Kamen Rider Decade. It is the first part of the World of Kiva arc. Synopsis to be added Plot Arriving in the World of Kiva, Tsukasa and company discover that the Fangires of this world have made a truce with the humans. However, when Tsukasa finds the Lion Fangire attacking a young woman, he transforms into Decade to fight him. Wataru, the King of the Fangire Race, witnesses this and becomes Kamen Rider Kiva to fight him with the aid of his Arms Monsters, forcing Decade to assume Kamen Rider Kuuga's Mighty, Titan, and Dragon Forms to counter. Yusuke manages to stop the fight, and the Swallowtail Fangire reveals that the young woman was actually a renegade Fangire. Yusuke reveals he has promised to help Wataru because he is uncomfortable with being the King. After meeting a mysterious man who is disgusted with the human/Fangire treaty, Tsukasa later encounters Kiva-la, who uses her power to send him into another world where he is attacked by Kamen Rider Kaixa. Back in the World of Kiva, after having fed on many humans, the Beetle Fangire arrives at Castle Doran with the intent to kill Wataru and take his place as the King. Rider Cards *'Cards Used:' **Kamen Ride - Decade, Kuuga **Attack Ride - Slash **Form Ride - Kuuga Titan, Kuuga Dragon **Final Form Ride - N/A **Final Attack Ride - N/A *'Forms:' **Decade, Decade Kuuga Mighty Form, Decade Kuuga Titan Form, Decade Kuuga Dragon Form Decade Kuuga E4.jpg|Decade Kamen Ride: Kuuga Decade Kuuga Titan E4.jpg|Decade Form Ride: Kuuga Titan Decade Kuuga Dragon E4.jpg|Decade Form Ride: Kuuga Dragon Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * : * : * Girl: , * Woman: * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Suit actors * Kamen Rider Decade: Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 1, . *This episode contains a musical reference, much like the Kamen Rider Kiva series **The musical note in the title refers to the occasional usage of musical symbols within some of the episode titles. *First time Decade changes into Kuuga and uses its powers. *The scene where Decade is pitted into a fight with Kamen Rider Kaixa is a reference to episode 25 of Kamen Rider 555, where Masato fights the Rabbit Orphnoch in an upper box of a stadium, in which area is similar to. *Upon trying to chase the Spider Fangire, Natsumi exclaims "Let's Henshin!", which foreshadows the transformation call for Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) five years later. DVD releases Kamen Rider Decade Volume 1 features episodes 1-5: Rider War, The World of Kuuga, Transcendence, Second Movement ♬ Prince Kiva and The Biting King's Qualifications. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/decade.html Blu-ray Box comes with all 31 episodes. References External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢第二楽章♬キバの王子｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢第二楽章♬キバの王子｣ Category:Kamen Rider Decade Category:Episodes Category:Crossovers